


The Last Grey Wardens

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age Origins AU: Aranea and Latula are the last Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden. For HSWC Bonus Round 3. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user lagromel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Grey Wardens

“You mean to tell me that all of them are gone?”

Latula stands in front of Aranea, dressed from head to toe in the armor she had collected while collecting from the camps of the deceased Grey Wardens, spread all across Ferelden. As the only two left of their order, both of them had fled to the remains of Weisshaupt upon hearing news that all of them were gone. The entire hierarchy, from the First Warden down to every new recruit, had been slain at the end of the last Blight. The Darkspawn had become overwhelming, and while they managed to rid the world of the Arch Demon, they lost many of their brothers and sisters in combat.

Without a family of her own, Latula had considered her fallen companions her true family. And now, with them gone, there was no time to mourn.

“Did you think it was gonna be like a joke or some shit like that? That would be so fucking unradical to pull us all the way over here.” Bitterly, she shakes her head, the metal of her armor clanking as she shifts her arms. “I watched my Wardens die, Aranea. I saw it all. This is not a joke.”

Aranea had been a Grey Warden for years longer than Latula had, and she had the reputation of one of the Circle’s most talented and knowledgeable mages before devoting her skills to the effort. She did not seem to maintain many friends, and other mages spoke poorly of her social abilities.

“I did not imply that it was a joke, I am simply stating my disbelief,” Aranea responds, her blue eyes glistening as they reflect the torch’s flames. “I’m not sure what they expected to achieve, dragging both of us here. As if we have the training for any of this. I have always dreamed of becoming a First Warden. It might be a good thing, really, considering the changes I could bring. A sense of stability, order…everything working in proper hierarchy.”

Latula rolls her eyes as Aranea looks up at the ceiling, most likely imagining her new order of Grey Wardens.

“Who says you’re First Warden? They don’t do shit, Aranea, besides stay out of combat and screw with politics. If you’re the First Warden, I’m the only one fighting, and that’s not gonna fly. We need new recruits.”

“But who will lead? And how do we know that our recruits will make it past the Joining?” Aranea’s grip tightens on her gorgeously-crafted elven staff. Her voice rings with a sense of irritation, but Latula takes a step forward.

“Then we split. We go our separate ways, we scout, and we recruit. We gotta rebuild, ‘cuz you’re totez insane if you’re about to think this is a solo deal. What’s important here is recognizing that another Blight could happen at any second. We don’t live forever.”

There is a long silence as Aranea turns her head away, staring into the distance before returning her attention to Latula.

“You have a point. We will recruit who we see fit, and we will re-gather here with the survivors.”

Latula nods. “We gotta bring the best of the best.”

“Then we make it a little competition,” Aranea says with a smirk that stirs up a sense of frustration within Latula. “You and I will see how many recruits we can bring back unscathed and work from there.”

“I will be in the lead,” she challenges with a grin. “Wait and see for yourself.”

When they depart, Latula starts her journey at a quick pace, and she never once stops thinking of that frustratingly verbose and beautiful mage.


End file.
